Iron Spears
Hailing from the feudal world of Ailinne, the Iron Spears are a 22nd Founding Successor Chapter of the Imperial Fists. Operating from their Fortress-Monastery of Dunbairrche, the Iron Spears Chapter operates across Ultima Segmentum. Organisation The Iron Spears Chapter is organized into 11 Companies known as Clan Companies. The Iron Spears organization is very similar to Codex organization, the main difference being that the Iron Spears do not have a scout company, rather each battle Company contains a Scout Squad in the place of a Tactical Squad. The 10th Clan Company is charged with the defense of the Chapter's Fortress-Monastery. The 10th Clan Company organized in the same way as a Battle Company (except with 6 tactical squads and no Scout Squad). The 11th Clan Company was created to coincide with the creation of Primaris Marines. As such the 11th Clan Company is composed entirely of Primaris Marines. History and Notable Engagements Founding The Iron Spears Chapter was created in the 37th Millennium during the XXII Founding from Imperial Fists gene-seed. Originally created as a standing force for northern Ultima Segmentum, they soon began to be deployed across the entire Sementum. Attack on Craftworld Feinnwe Early on in the Iron Spears history the Chapter encountered the small Eldar Craftworld Feinnwe. Feinnwe was originally encountered by the Imperium during the 35th Millennium and had now reappeared in the Hibernum Subsector. Captain Chulainn led the 3rd Clan Company in a shock assault on the Craftworld, causing crippling damage and slaying ⅔ of the Craftworld population. Feinnwer never recovered. Chulainn would later become the second Chapter Master of the Iron Spears. In the 41st Millennium, Chulainn oldest surviving dreadnought in the Iron Spears Chapter, having served Rinnal Boru, first Chapter Master of the Iron Spears. Pacification of Mavros In 236.M39, the Angels Vigilant Chapter began to show signs of treason, the Iron Spears were sent to invesitgate, and possibly subjugate, the potentially wayward Chapter. When they arrived on the Angels Vigilant homeworld of Mavros, they discovered that the Chapter, as well as the entire planet's population had fallen to chaos. The Iron Spears besieged the planet and ultimately declared Exterminatus. Howeve, some of the Angels Vigilant escaped the siege and subsequent Exterminatus and fled into the Eye of Terror. Time of Torment In the year 677.M39, a large Ork WAAAGH! appeared beyond the Celtica Sector. The entire Chapter was mobilized to combat the threat. It was then that the Angels Vigilant chapter, now known as the Void Stalkers Warband, returned after 441 years in hiding. The Void Stalkers along with a large contingent of Iron Warriors and Word Bearers attacked Ailinne in the absence of the Iron Spears. Although Monasteries defenses were disabled, the enemy was unable to breach the inner walls. By the time the remainder of the Iron Spears chapter returned to their homeworld they were already weakened from fighting the Ork horde and were unable to dislodge the chaos marines on their own. Only 135 Iron Spears Marines remained when several companies of Blood Angels arrived to finally evict the traitors. Battle of Da Great Rok Sometime in the early 41st Millennium, scouts from the Celtic Guard discovered the Orks of Kilandros were attempting to convert their homeworlds moon into a mobile fortress named 'Da Great Rok' and were planning to crash it into Terra. The Iron Spears' 6th Clan Company was deployed to deal with the threat. Through several hit-and-run lightning strikes the 6th Clan Company was able to sabotage Da Great Rok, rendering it completely immobile. Chapter Customs One custom of the Iron Spears Chapter is an event known as the "Mustering". The Mustering is when the entire Chapter is mobilized to combat a threat. The downside is that a Mustering leaves their Fortress-Monastery defenderless. To counter this, whenever a Mustering is called, a contingent of Celtic Guardsmen and a small number of ships from Battlefleet Celtic are sent to defend Ailinne in the Iron Spears' absence. Each of the native tribes of Ailinne have a unique tartan, with the greatest warriors of the clan wearing a kilt in the design of his clan's tartan. The Iron Spears have adopted this tradition to an extent. Each Clan Company in the Chapter has their own tartan pattern that is used as part of their battle standard. Iron Spears Captains wear loincloths bearing the tartan pattern of his Clan Company. In addition to the loincloth, the First Captain also wears a cape in the design of the 1st Clan Companies tartan. Iron Spears Chaplains are known as Druids. A custom amongst the Chapter's Druids is to wear special loincloths bearing a prayer of the Chapter Cult. These prayers are always written in the native language of Ailinne. Prayers are also inscribed on the Chapter's Venerable Dreadnoughts, again written in the native language of Ailinne. Iron Spears Librarians are known as Loremasters. Iron Spears customs regarding Loremasters are highly esoteric, but are influenced by the native culture of Ailinne. Iron Spears Apothecaries are known as Shamans. Iron Spears Shamans have adopted some customs of the Ailinne natives, including the use of plants and herbal remedies. Notable Members Fionn Cathair: Chapter Master of the Iron Spears, High King of Ailinne Niall Ciotach: First Captain and Regent of the Iron Spears, Lord Lieutenant of Ailinne Padraic: Captain of the 2nd Clan Company Conan: Captain of the 7th Clan Company Áedh: Captain of the 11th Clan Company Cathbad: Archdruid, Master of Sanctity Rónáin: Grand Loremaster, Master of the Librarium Oisín: High Shaman, Master of the Apothecarion Culann: Master of the Forge Rinnal Boru: First Chapter Master of the Iron Spears Chulainn: Second Chapter Master of the Iron Spears, oldest Venerable Dreadnought in the Chapter.Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:22nd Founding Category:Celtic Sector